


can you tell me what is real?

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bloodvines Arc, Human Skeppy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Songfic, demon badboyhalo, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Turn away from all that I knowBurning this bridge behind meLight the way and I'll followWhere you goBad would give everything up for Skeppy in a heartbeat. His life force, his free will, his safety, his body; anything was worth it to be with Skeppy again.Songfic “Down With The Fallen” by Starset
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	can you tell me what is real?

L’manburg was a crater. November 16th hadn’t been kind to anyone, but Bad was just grateful that the Badlands made it out pretty much unscathed, minus the minor scuffle with Dream and Technoblade in the Holy Land.

The Badlands had done alright. Keeping the chaos going, switching sides throughout the war, sowing conflict and opposition.

So long as the two sides kept swiping at each other’s necks, the Badlands would remain unnoticed, the established neutral party of the server.

He was so tired of fighting, he just wanted to live in peace.

**_Tired eyes, barely open_ **

**_Crippled by a promise broken_ **

**_I have seen an empire falling_ **

**_Hopeless, can you hear me calling?_ **

The strange red _thing_ in the corner of the statue room was fascinating, entrancing. As Bad inched closer, the red haze descended over him and it felt… _good._

Bad wanted peace, he wanted the Badlands to control more territory. No one would dare overthrow them, no tyrant like Schlatt would rise again. He was doing this for his family, for the Badlands, for Skeppy.

He reached out and rested a hand on the Crimson, feeling its intoxicating power wash over him, the promise of power and peace filling his ears.

**_Turn away from all that I know_ **

**_Burning this bridge behind me_ **

**_Light the way and I'll follow_ **

**_Where you go_ **

Years ago he and Skeppy had promised each other to always be there for each other.

_“The Egg or me, Bad.”_

And Bad hesitated.

Bad saw his best friend's face _drop_.

Skeppy’s hand gripped his diamond pickaxe and it was like time was moving in slow motion as the tool came down onto the Crimson.

**_Can you tell me what is real?_ **

**_'Cause I've lost my way again_ **

**_Can you tell me how to feel?_ **

**_'Cause I don't feel anything_ **

**_Now that I'm down here again_ **

**_I'm down with the fallen again_ **

There were vines embedded _in his skin_. Red vines that cut rivers of blood into Skeppy’s face, hands and torso until his signature bright blue hoodie was soaked with blood.

But Skeppy didn’t even seem fazed by the tendrils carving into his body, instead, staring at him, red eyes blank and empty.

Bad let of a whine of terror. The Crimson was supposed to be good, it _was_ good… but what _happened_ to Skeppy?

**_Searching through the darkness below_ **

**_For a light in seas of shadows_ **

**_Far from you, but I could never_ **

**_Abdicate, I'll fight forever_ **

“Skeppy’s gone, Bad.”

Puffy’s voice was soft, pitiful, but firm. She reached a hand up to Bad’s shoulder, but he pushed her off.

“No.”

“Bad, be reasonable,” she said. Her voice was shaking slightly. “Sometimes we have to let go.”

Bad thought about Puffy and the night she spent in the mansion's guest room, quietly crying over her duckling, over how he’d changed. He thought about Puffy emerging from the room in the morning, face blank and mouth set in a grim line, only her red-rimmed eyes giving away her grief.

Bad closed his eyes and turned away from Skeppy’s ~~(Red Skeppy’s, because that _thing_ wasn’t _his_ Skeppy was it?)~~ dirt hut in the side of the hill and spread his wings. As he flew through the air, the only thing he felt were his hot tears against his face.

The difference between Dream and Skeppy was that Skeppy wasn’t _lost_. Skeppy was just temporarily infected.

But the Crimson loved him, it would help him.

**_Turn away from all that I know_ **

**_Burning this bridge behind me_ **

**_Light the way and I'll follow_ **

**_Where you go_ **

He submitted to the Crimson before the tears on his face even dried.

**_Can you tell me what is real?_ **

**_'Cause I've lost my way again_ **

**_Can you tell me how to feel?_ **

**_'Cause I don't feel anything_ **

It was like sleepwalking, like living life like it was a game and he was playing blindfolded. He was happy and numb, euphoria rushing through his veins like a drug. He already was happy with the Crimson, but now he had _both_. Skeppy and the Crimson.

This was good, this was pure _bliss_ , this was… his only option.

**_Now that I'm down here again_ **

**_I'm down with the fallen again_ **

Wasn’t it?

**_I will not run_ **

**_I will not fall_ **

**_I will not bury it_ **

**_This is war_ **

**_War_ **

**_This is war_ **

**_War_ **

The image of Skeppy, drenched in red, in _blood_ slammed into the forefront of his mind.

And suddenly, all Bad felt was _hatred_. Hatred towards the Crimson, rising and growing like an inferno, twisting like the red vines that curled on the walls beside them.

He screamed in rage and hurled his trident at the nearest red vine clinging to the quartz walls of their mansion.

The bloodvine lashed back, striking him across his chest, dealing several hearts of true damage and sending him crashing to the floor.

He gasped in pain as the damage ripped through his armor. “Wait! I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he panted fervently, “I’m sorry I’m sorry, please, _I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!”_

What was he thinking?! The Crimson loved him. The Crimson loved both of them.

It gave him Skeppy back, that’s what this was all about. Right?

**_Tell me what is real_ **

**_'Cause I've lost my way again_ **

**_Can you tell me how to feel?_ **

**_'Cause I don't feel anything_ **

**_Now that I'm down here again_ **

Bad walked along the beach at midnight, feeling the sand shift between his clawed feet. Skeppy loved sand.

He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, barely registering the rough sand against his knees. It didn’t even feel real.

Skeppy begging for sand felt like lifetimes ago. The Crimson said he was with Skeppy but he hadn’t seen him in weeks.

More and more converts. More and more allies. Antfrost, Ponk, Punz, Purpled.

**_Tell me what is real?_ **

**_'Cause I've lost my way again_ **

**_Can you tell me how to feel?_ **

**_'Cause I don't feel anything_ **

**_Now that I'm down here again_ **

**_I'm down with the fallen again_ **

He dug his claws into the sand. He had everything he ever wanted.

So why wasn’t he happy?

**Author's Note:**

> every starset song is a FUCKING BANGER
> 
> ~~~
> 
> comments appreciated!!!!


End file.
